London
Scent Description: English Black Rose, Earl Grey Tea Leaves, Bergamot Tea, Black Amber, Vanilla, Cinnamon and Davana. ---- ---- Review #1 by downrightspooky on Tue Jul 20, 2010 Wow - this one is a *crazy* one for me! My initial impression is definitely dark rose wrapped in strong tea, with a spiciness that resembles clove to me, even though there is no clove note! I'm not sure what Davana smells like as a single note so I can't tell what role it may be playing here. The spicy element does turn a bit more cinnamony at dry-down but still seems "cloven" (hehe) - I think due to the rose transforming it in that direction a bit. The last remnants of this scent echo with tea-stained amber and a very subdued floral (so subdued it's almost as if it were crushed and dried a bit, which is lovely.) This scent lasts long too - I put it on at 6 am and can still smell it clearly almost 14 hours later - excellent! London has happily surprised me as yet another VA oil containing rose that I not only like but *really like* (definitely new territory for me!) I've walked the streets of London at night before, by the Thames, and it is easy for me to close my eyes and imagine walking that route about 20 paces back from a dark figure, the fog between us carrying this scent, tempting me to keep following even though I've passed my destination. ---- Review #2 by mansku11 on Wed Oct 02, 2013 Got a bottle of this from the VA clearance because the Cities of the Dead had always intrigued me. Strangely, I don't have the best luck with tea scents, but this one is an exception. The Earl Grey/bergamot nicely underscores the rose without overwhelming it. And what a rose! This black rose is very good; it smells antique but not like potpourri, more antique in the sense that you'd find these kinds of roses in a very old possibly somewhat overgrown but still lovingly tended garden. The spice and amber seem very light and only peek out at the end, and the vanilla lends a sweetness and creaminess. I do not have any idea what davana smells like either, but I can only imagine that it is also doing its part in making this one of my favorite rose scents ever. A cold, misty, romantic, and nostalgic rose. ---- Review #3 by rainbow1907 on Mon Oct 14, 2013 As much as I love rose perfumes... they usually don't love me back. So to find a rose perfume that smells great on me? Makes me really, really happy Beautiful English Rose combined with Earl Grey and Bergamot tea is even better. I see myself sitting in an old-fashioned London tearoom, sipping a cup of Earl Grey, watching the slightly foggy street and the people hurrying past the window. Crisp clean linen with lacy edges on the table, a vase with a single rose. I'm in no hurry to go outside. Will order another cup of tea. Maybe a scone too. ---- Review #4 by MichelleB675 on Mon Apr 21, 2014 Another winner of a rose perfume! The rose and tea notes blend together to make this a gorgeous perfume. The other notes round things out and make it even better. Long lasting and well balanced. Really lovely! ---- Review #5 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #6 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) Category:VApothecary Category:Permanent Collection Category:Cities of the Dead